beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
Jupiter Bryant
|name=Jupiter Byron Bryant |sex=Male |species= |dob=21st |mob=1 |yob=2000 |age=Young Adult |facs= |birthplace=Windsor Estate, Wales |height=5'9" |build=Trim |hair=Blond |eyes=Green |skin=Fair, Tanned |actor=Mitch Hewer |music=Weird Al Yankovic, "Dare to Be Stupid" }}Overview= Having grown up in the lap of luxury at the estate of the Windsor Coven, Jupe was spoiled in many of the ways that wealthy children often are, though he was hardly the worst example of the type. No, Jupe was if anything a bit of a family embarrassment. Instead of behaving like the grandson of a duchess, he was a joker, a prankster, a boy who never seemed to take anything seriously. The world seemed a game to him, and he was always ready to score points and deliver punchlines. When, thanks to what befell Brock Bryant, Jupe turned out to be a werelion, it was decided that he would be sent to his cousin since, as a werelion, he belonged rightfully to Brock's pride--and, besides, every great king deserves a proper fool in his court. Personality Jupe is no fool. He does have a strong conscience and feels compassion for those around him, even broadly wants to make the world a better place, and if the situation comes up, he is willing to put himself in danger in the name of his principles. These qualities are a bit unfocused, as he's not especially heroic by nature, but he does generally mean well. While not so plainly obvious as his other qualities, Jupe is also very loyal. He would never betray a friend and has a great sense of responsibility for those he cares about, doing whatever he can to protect them from harm. In addition to a generally benevolent nature, Jupe is also a tremendously fun-loving person. He truly loves life and takes great joy in the world around him. He's always willing to join in whatever diversion is taking place. Whether games, athletic pursuits, or just friendly conversation, Jupe really puts himself into all he does. He loves being the center of attention, though he is also perfectly happy playing "sidekick" to someone else if it seems like fun. |-| Sheet= SKILLS POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Jupiter Byron Bryant was born into the life of an aristocrat, though soon after his birth it was also the life of an orphan. He never really knew his parents, who left him in the care of relatives for most of his childhood. They preferred to travel and be unfettered by the trouble of bringing up a child, so for the part he spent his young days in the company of hired help. A spirited and mischievous child, he was always a bit of an embarrassment to the family's desire for propriety, but it never reacher the point of scandal or anything of the kind. He was just a slight misfit, but he was pitied in his way, given the situation with his parents. His life continued otherwise pleasantly enough, and he finished his education privately. When he learned that his parents had died in the wake of a violent upheaval following the death of Brock Bryant's father, Jupe was sad, but he was not devastated. After all, he'd hardly known them. What was more striking is that he found himself transformed into a werelion! He spent a time being educated in a cursory way about these things, but before long he was bundled off to the States, where he was to join Brock's newly formed pride. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character